


Glitter And Man Sex Part Deu The Clean Up

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The after math of glitter fun. Sabina wrote the first part of this story both can be read as stand alones but they are a continuation of each other. Hers can be found at the Tribe.





	Glitter And Man Sex Part Deu The Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian was the first to stir. He stretched his aching muscles. When would he ever learn that falling asleep on the floor pillows was never a good idea? As he slowly opened his eyes his breath caught. Justin looked absolutely radiant. He was a ball of glittering sunshine. The light filtered in from the loft windows and bounced off the reflective glitter creating rainbows everywhere. He hugged his sticky boy just a bit tighter. Justin nuzzled his face into Brian’s neck not wanting to get up just yet.

Brian wanted to capture this moment it was just too good to pass up. Reluctantly he pulled away; Justin fussed a bit but settled down. He quickly got his digital camera. He took a few pictures before Justin opened his eyes.

“Brian what are you doing?” He moaned.

“I’m ironing what does it look like?”

Justin sweetly flipped him off, Brian chuckled. Justin fondled his glitter coated cock just to get a rise out of Brian. He laughed when he saw a piece of glitter stuck on the end of Brian’s dick. He couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

“You have glitter on your dick.”

Brian looked down and rolled his eyes, he made a move to brush it off but Justin stopped him.

“Don’t it’s probably stuck on. We’ll have to soak most of the glitter off in the shower. If you just tried to pick it off it’ll hurt like a mother fucker.” Brian winced Justin was probably right.

Justin held his hands up “no more pictures I have to pee.” He got up and started shuffling naked across the loft floor.

“Be careful.” 

Brian had his hand out just in time to steady Justin before he slipped on a pile of glitter. What had he been thinking? He must have lost his mind to fill up the loft with so much glitter, but Justin had enjoyed it so it was worth it. Brian had to hide a smile behind his hand as he watched his glitter covered lover relieve himself. That was a sight you didn’t see everyday. Brian groaned when he saw they had tracked glitter through the bedroom. Something told him that even after they cleaned up they would be finding bits of glitter from now until dooms day.

Brian got the shower started and Justin joined him under the spray. As he began to rid himself of the shiny glitter he quickly realized that it wouldn’t be quite so easy. The fucking stuff wanted to cling.

“I think I want compensation for this “romantic” glitter fest we had.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“A blow job, 350,000 of them to be exact.”

Justin’s mouth dropped open in shock.

Brian took his finger and closed Justin’s mouth. “Not now dear we have to get cleaned up.”

Justin soaped up a loofa and took to working on his chest. They worked together trying to remove the evidence of their late night fun. Brian jumped when he felt Justin’s roving fingers at his hole. 

Justin smiled sweetly. “Just trying to get all the very special glitter especially the hard to reach spots.” Justin caressed his hole and Brian arched into him moaning softly. 

Brian’s hand splayed out against the tile. He watched the glitter and water circle the drain as Justin fingered him and played with his balls, ball. What the fuck did it matter any more. They took turns washing each others hair. After a quick glitter inspection they decided they had gotten most of it off. It had taken longer than he thought to rid themselves of the pesky glitter. If they didn’t get a move on they would be late.

“Sunshine you have exactly 2 minutes to get us off.”

Justin smiled cockily “I’m always up for a challenge.”

Justin attacked Brian’s lips with savage force while grinding their erections together under the spray. He nipped at Brian’s collar bone and tweaked a taunt nipple. Brian leaned against the tiles with his head tilted back letting Justin do what he did best. Justin sunk to his knees biting and nipping along the way. He knew Brian’s body so well. He sought out Brian’s most sensitive spots and lapped it mercilessly. Justin could almost cum from the moans Brian was making. He loved when Brian was really vocal. Justin took a deep breath and swallowed all of Brian down to the hilt, nose furrowed in Brian’s fluff. He breathed in Brian’s scent as he constricted his throat. Brian had his hands fisted in the blonde mane. Justin worked Brian’s dick over with his talented tongue and throat while jacking himself off. Justin had impeccable timing. As soon as he felt the pressure build within them both he slipped two fingers up Brian’s ass and caressed his prostate. It was one second away from the two minute mark when they both came. Brian shot his hot load down Justin’s throat while Justin’s cum sprayed his leg. They held each other till their trembling subsided. They got out of the shower and dried off quickly. Brian groaned when he saw the shower floor.

“Great the glitter probably clogged the drain.”

Justin sidestepped the trail of glitter and got dressed for class. When he had his shoes on he took the crystal vase Brian got for him and scooped up some of the Babylon glitter. When he was satisfied with his memento he set it back on the dresser where he could later admire it. Carefully making his way through the glitter storm he got a broom and started sweeping a path to the kitchen and the door. He got a few baggies from the kitchen and collected more of the glitter. He was struggling with the industrial vacuum when Brian came up behind him.

“Leave it we don’t have time.”

“I’ll call Joyce from the office.”

Justin snorted “what did your cleaning lady ever do to you?”

“I’ll throw in a few hundred bucks.” He surveyed the living room and kitchen not to mention the trail through the bedroom and bathroom. “Make that a thousand, no one can resist the Kinney charm and she adores you.” Brian eyed the extra bags of glitter. “Who are those for?”

“I’m giving one to Daphne and one to Todd.”

“Todd?”

“Yeah you know backroom Todd.”

“Oh yeah right him.” Brian slung an arm around Justin pulling him in for a kiss. “Come on if you hurry I’ll stop by Mc Donald’s so you can get a quick breakfast. I know you can’t live on my protein alone. Though I don’t know what that says about me feeding you that crap.” He saw the smirky smile Justin was giving him and amended his statement. “Fast food not my cum.”

Justin giggled “it says you sooo love me.”

“Uh huh.”

Brian got Justin off to school with a heart attack breakfast in his tummy. He tried to keep the smile off his face as he strode through Kennetik but was having a hard time of it. He was dare he even think it in love with Justin and their little glitter extravaganza had been fun if not very messy. 

“Hey Cynthia, coffee, my office, ten minutes please.”

“Sure boss.” She did a little double take. Brian was in a good mood and actually smiling. She wondered what Justin had done to put Brian in such a good mood then blushed. She thought she was seeing things when she saw something shiny on Brian’s neck near his Prada tie.

Brian took off his suit coat and slung it on the back of his chair. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and placed the call to Joyce to clean up the loft. He warned her ahead of time about the rather large mess. He didn’t want to give the poor old woman a heart attack.

Cynthia came in with his coffee. She noticed more silver sparkles on Brian’s arm. “Hold still.” She plucked it off then examined it, it was club glitter. “You must have had some night at Babylon.”

Brian gave her a tongue in cheek smirk. “Yeah.” Then he glared at her half heartedly to get back to work.

She laughed and went back to her office. She put the little piece of glitter in her desk drawer.


End file.
